Voltage regulators have been in existence and use for quite some time. It is known that they are a necessary part of any efficiently operated power distribution network or grid system, particularly when inefficient operation can result in significant lost revenue or maintenance problems.
As such, voltage regulators are being used with increasing frequency. Since they are such an important part of a modern distribution system there is an increasing need and desirability for providing remote as well as more sophisticated operation and monitoring of these voltage regulators as well as interconnection of voltage regulators via their controllers in order to accomplish this.
Heretofore, whenever options, accessories, features and the like have been utilized with voltage regulator controllers, such options, accessories and features are typically factory installed. There, any configuration specific items for handling these additional devices was done in the factory and required specialized installation procedures as well as different program loads for differently configured controllers. Some configuration options were even set via DIP Switches on an expansion board.
However, even if changes or additions to the voltage regulator controller (and hence the voltage regulator) were done in the field, it was frequently necessary to completely reconfigure the voltage regulator controller which typically required that the voltage regulator itself be taken out of service. This is proven to be not only inconvenient but expensive. Additionally, it also required trained technicians to install, delete or modify the accessory devices. Further, equipment changes also required particular tools, instructions and time. Moreover, and perhaps most importantly, configuration and reconfiguration was more error prone since it relied on proper placement of DIP Switch settings, proper software changes, physical and electronic installation and the like.